the stars lean down to kiss you
by Yonaka Alice
Summary: Tapi dengan egoisnya, yang kuinginkan hanyalah kau tetap mencintaiku. / [okikagu. au.]


**disclaimer** **:**

gintama belongs to sorachi hideaki. no commercial profit taken.

 **warning** **:**

AU. dldr. ooc. typo (s). KLISE SUMPAH. kesamaan ide harap maklum.

ada beberapa konten implisit di bawah, tapi tidak terlalu mengganggu, kok /masa/ :"3

saya mencoba gaya menulis yang sedikit berbeda dengan yang biasa saya pakai. semoga ini cukup enak untuk dibaca. …tapi ini _cheesy_ sih :')) judul diambil dari lagu owl city - vanilla twilight

.

.

.

.

 **the stars lean down to kiss you ©** Yonaka Alice

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okita Sougo, dengan sukses menyemburkan _sake_ begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja ditujukan kepadanya.

"…Bisa tolong ulangi, Kondou- _san_?"

Bagi Sougo, reuni angkatan pertama SMA Gintama berjalan tanpa ada hal aneh-aneh yang membuat risih—cukup menyenangkan, kalau boleh jujur—sebelum pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut salah satu temannya.

Hijikata menyesap _sake-_ nya (tentu saja dengan bumbu mayones), entah sudah gelas yang keberapa, dengan muka lempeng. Yamazaki tertawa garing. Sementara yang bersangkutan, Kondou, hanya menelengkan kepala bingung melihat reaksi Sougo yang agak _over_.

"Tadi aku tanya, ya… Kapan kamu lamar si gadis Cina itu?"

"…Bercanda, ya."

Giliran Yamazaki yang mencetus, "Lho, memangnya kenapa? Okita- _san_ pacaran juga sudah lumayan lama, 'kan? Kalau nggak salah—"

"—empat tahun."

Sougo menghela napas begitu tatapan Kondou dan Yamazaki ( _minus_ Hijikata) tertuju padanya.

"Ayolah, jadi pria yang sesungguhnya!" Kondou menepuk punggung Sougo, "Bahkan aku saja, yang tak pernah jadian dengan Otae- _san_ ini berhasil, lho!"

"Apanya berhasil?! Jangan bohong, jelas-jelas tadi kau baru ditolak mentah-mentah saat _nembak_ dia dari panggung!" timpal Yamazaki.

"Sougo," Hijikata mengeluarkan sebatang rokok, membakarnya, lalu menyesap benda itu hingga mengembuskan asap yang membuat Sougo mengernyit, "Aku tidak peduli kau mau pacaran seumur hidup atau apa, tapi—hanya mengingatkan—tidak ada gadis yang suka disebut _Christmas Cake_."

"Teruslah bicara dan dengan senang hati aku akan membuat kepalamu terlepas dari tubuh, Hijikata- _san_."

Sougo berdecih dengan rasa dongkol sebelum mengalihkan mata ke sekumpulan wanita yang tertawa cekikikan di seberang meja. Atensinya terpusat kepada salah seorang dari mereka—wanita yang tertawa keras-keras, berambut sewarna salmon, dan memakai _cheongsam_ merah muda.

Kagura.

Sejak berpacaran, mereka tinggal berdua di sebuah flat sederhana. Hubungannya dengan Cina selama ini cukup menyenangkan. Tetapi sebelum ia sadar, empat tahun sudah berlalu dan tahu-tahu saja semua orang menganggap mereka bertunangan. Tahu-tahu saja semua orang menyuruhnya— _demi Tuhan, cepat lamar dia!_

Hei, bukannya ia tidak mau, semua orang tahu kalau Sougo memang berniat membuat hubungan mereka resmi. Hanya saja—hal-hal semacam pernikahan terasa begitu jauh, begitu lama di depan. Lalu, jika ada hal lain yang juga bisa menjadi alasan mengapa Sougo tidak mau melamar Kagura, itu mungkin… karena ia tidak tahu caranya (sungguh, bahkan Sougo ingin menampar dirinya sendiri karena terlihat sangat menyedihkan di sini).

Kagura bukan tipe wanita yang akan meleleh begitu saja jika disodori bunga atau dirayu dengan kata-kata manis. Makanan mungkin berhasil—atau Sougo harus mencoba _candle light dinner_? Ah, lupakan, terakhir kali Sougo mengajak Kagura makan malam di hari ulangtahun gadis itu, mereka pulang dengan dompet kering—tapi tetap saja, Sougo tidak ingin mengacaukan lamarannya sendiri. Ia ingin membuatnya tidak terlupakan. Setidaknya bagi Kagura.

Jadi, begitu ditanya _kapan lamaran_ atau hal semacam itu, jawabannya selalu sama: "Itu bukan urusan kalian."

Tentu saja, kali ini tak berbeda. Jawaban yang sama terlontar dari mulut Sougo dan pemiliknya menuangkan _sake_ ke gelas. Likuid bening itu dengan cepat kandas tak bersisa, tak lama kemudian, gelas ditaruh kembali dan rona merah tercitra di kedua pipi Sougo.

"Tolong diam saja dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri, terutama Hijikata- _san_."

Hijikata berjengit. Perempatan muncul berkedut di keningnya dan ia baru akan marah—

"Sadis, ayo pulang."

—kalau saja Kagura tidak muncul di depan meja mereka. Keempat pria yang menempati meja itu terkesiap secara bersamaan, bagaimana tidak, orang yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Bolamata azure Kagura menatap Sougo dengan penuh tanya. Membuatnya menyadari bagaimana ia ikut terdistraksi sesaat oleh sosok Kagura.

"Sekarang?" tanyanya bodoh.

"Tahun depan," Kagura mencibir, "Sekarang, bego."

"Pulang duluan sebelum acara selesai?" ucap Sougo, namun tetap beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Tumben. Nggak enak badan?"

Kagura mengangkat bahu, "Acaranya sudah mau selesai. Dan kau kelihatannya mau mabuk. Cukup tahu, Sadis, aku tidak mau menyeretmu sampai rumah karena kau tidak bisa jalan seperti yang sudah-sudah."

Kalau biasanya, Sougo akan membalas dengan mengisengi Kagura dan berkata bahwa ia _tidak mau pulang_ , tapi kali ini sudahlah—kepalanya mulai pusing. Dan ia tidak mau menambahkan rasa ngilunya dengan mendengar celotehan Kagura.

"Oke, oke, ayo pulang," tukasnya, merogoh kantung jaket untuk mengeluarkan kunci mobil. Setelah menemukan benda yang dimaksud, ia melepaskan jaketnya dan menyodorkannya pada Kagura. Kagura terlalu keras kepala sampai-sampai ia pergi ke acara reuni menggunakan pakaian musim semi—padahal jejak-jejak salju belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Ujung-ujungnya, wanita itu pasti merasa kedinginan walau tak pernah mau mengakuinya.

"Aku pulang dulu."

Memutar kunci mobilnya, Sougo kembali menoleh pada tiga orang yang masih tersisa di meja itu. Hijikata hanya mengangkat sebelah alis. Kondou mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengucapkan _sampai nanti lagi_ dan salam untuk Kagura. Sementara Yamazaki—

"Wow, Okita- _san_ ternyata takut istri."

"… **Kubunuh kau**."

.

* * *

.

Begitu Sougo menutup pintu—dengan _menendang_ , pula—pria itu langsung menarik Kagura ke pelukannya.

"Teler?"

Kagura terkikik geli saat Sougo mulai membubuhkan beberapa kecupan kecil di lehernya, balas memeluk saat bibir Sougo menyapu sisi-sisi tengkuknya. Tangannya terangkat untuk bermain dengan rambut cokelat sehalus sutra milik lelaki itu.

"Mm," Sougo mengeratkan dekapan di pinggang Kagura. "Pusing."

"Tunggu di sofa, aku ambil obat mabuk."

"Yaa."

Kagura terdiam saat menyadari bahwa Sougo sama sekali tak berniat melepaskannya. "Lepas dulu, Sadis. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu pada kepalamu yang miring itu sebelum tambah miring."

"Lututmu miring. Sudahlah, aku tidak butuh obat mabuk." Masih dengan posisi memeluk, Sougo membawa Kagura berjalan lalu mendorongnya dengan lembut hingga mereka berdua jatuh ke sofa.

Dari leher, naik ke pipi, telinga, kening, kelopak mata, dan Kagura tertawa lebar kala bibir Sougo berhenti di atas bibirnya. Waktu si Sadis menciumnya, dan Kagura tertawa, pria itu akan ikut tersenyum. Dan Kagura menyadari betapa ia mencintai setiap hal, mulai dari yang paling sederhana sampai yang paling kompleks, tentang Sougo. Hangat dan membuat nyaman.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik tadi?" tanya Sougo di antara helai-helai jingga Kagura.

"Banyak," balasnya dengan senyum. "Kau tidak akan percaya. Tapi biarkan aku mengatakan ini padamu: suruh Gorila untuk jangan menyerah, peluangnya sudah terbuka lebar, lho."

Mata Sougo sedikit melebar.

"Jangan bilang—usahanya selama ini sedikit-sedikit akhirnya bisa membuka kedua paha _Nee-san_? Tapi tadi ia ditolak mentah-mentah."

"Siapa yang tahu?" Kagura bersenandung kecil ke leher Sougo. "Hei, perumpamaanmu itu terlalu vulgar untuk gadis polos sepertiku. Tolong, Gin- _chan_! Aku dinodai!"

"Kau masih berani bilang begitu setelah aku menyentuhmu berkali-kali, Cina." Seringaian sadis ciri khas seorang Okita Sougo akhirnya muncul ke permukaan, "Dengan berbagai mainan, 'kan? Aku bisa menyebutkan mana saja yang paling kausukai—"

"Hentikan itu, bejat." Kagura memukul lengan Sougo. Yang dipukul malah terbahak dan hanya mengaduh pelan.

Safir Kagura melirik ke arah jam dinding sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Omong-omong, sekarang sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam. Kurasa kau harus mandi—"

Sougo menyeringai (lagi),

" _Sure. If it's with you, babe_."

" _Asshole_." Kagura memaki balik, meletupkan tawa kecil.

Dan Sougo menyadari betapa ia mencintai setiap hal, mulai dari yang paling sederhana sampai yang paling kompleks, tentang Kagura. Memunculkan sebuah urgensi untuk meluapkan semuanya—

"Aku mencintaimu." —dan mengucapkannya begitu saja.

Reaksi Kagura spontan saja, dengan senyum berkilau, ia membalas, "Aku juga."

"Aku ingin mandi bersamamu seumur hidup." Oke, itu terdengar sangat cabul. Dari sekian banyak kalimat yang berseliweran di otaknya, kalimat itulah yang paling mendesak untuk keluar. Jujur, kepalanya saat ini serasa berputar-putar, dan ada konstelasi bintang yang membuncah di matanya, dan hanya Kagura di fokusnya.

Kagura mengangkat alis mendengar afirmasi yang Sougo ucapkan, "Hei, ini pertamakalinya aku mendengar gombalan yang begitu aneh dan mesum, Sadis."

Sebelum Kagura sempat berkomentar lebih lanjut tentang betapa culunnya Sougo karena tidak bisa membuat _pick-up line_ yang lebih bagus— _kau ini apa?_ Cherry boy?— lelaki itu menegakkan bahunya dan menatap Kagura tepat di mata.

"Aku serius."

"Kau gila."

"Karena kau." Sougo beranjak duduk di pinggir sofa, meraih tangan sang wanita. Tak sekalipun krimson itu melepaskan tatapnya dari Kagura.

Kagura agak terperangah melihat tingkah Sougo, "…Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi serius begini. Aneh, tahu. Sama seperti majalah olahraga di antara majalah-majalah mesum Gin- _chan_ —"

"Kagura." Kalau Sougo sudah memanggil namanya seperti itu, Kagura tahu ia tak bermain-main lagi. Namun Sadis itu tak melakukan apapun selain menggenggam tangan Kagura, menatap dalam ke matanya. Hening membungkus dan mengapung di udara.

"Apa?"

Kagura memilih untuk mengalihkan matanya. Ke mana saja. Langit-langit, bingkai-bingkai foto di atas kabin, tirai jendela yang terbuka lebar hingga menampilkan kelap-kelip lampu kota di tengah malam.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kali ini lebih lembut.

Seorang Okita Sougo sangat jarang, nyaris tidak pernah, mengatakannya. Namun malam ini _pernyataan cinta_ terlontar dua kali dari mulut yang biasanya hanya memuntahkan rentetan kata kasar itu. Itu membuat Kagura sedikit heran. Apa mungkin Sougo memang mabuk? Apa mungkin sudah seharusnya Kagura mencekokinya obat, tadi?

"Aku tahu," balas Kagura. "Dan aku juga."

"Sejak kakakku meninggal, kukira aku sudah kehilangan kapabilitas untuk mencintai sesuatu. Dan di sini, aku pernah mengira kalau hidupku hanya didedikasikan untuk memenggal kepala Hijikata- _san_." Sougo angkat bicara, nadanya lembut dan stabil, dan Kagura rasa ia _harus_ mendengarkan semua, karena tidak ada satupun unsur candaan yang akan keluar dari mulut lelaki itu.

"Tapi—gadis kasar ini datang. Tiba-tiba saja, semua hal menyenangkan dan hal yang pahit juga, semuanya sudah kubagi dengan dia. Itu rutinitas, Cina, menunggumu selesai kelas dan mengajakmu makan di kantin kampus. Itu rutinitas, saat aku bangun di sebelahmu, dan aku memiliki seseorang untuk diberikan sebuah _selamat pagi_. Itu hal-hal kecil yang—sejak dulu aku menolak mengakuinya, tapi—membuatku bahagia. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, semuanya berlalu cepat, terlalu cepat, dan semua sudah orang mendesakku. Jadi,"

Kagura bergeming. Deretan konfensi itu membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak, dan ia bertanya-tanya, apakah yang di hadapannya masih Okita Sougo, atau—

Itu Sougo yang ia cintai.

"Aku… sedikit takut." Sougo mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Membawa dirinya mendekat dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kagura. "Tentang masa depan, bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, bagaimana jika kau juga pergi seperti kakakku, bagaimana kalau aku kehilangan semuanya lagi—kurasa, aku tak akan bisa bangkit kembali. Jadi aku melarikan diri. Aku bersikap seperti pengecut—sumpah, itu menodai namaku sebagai seorang _Do-S_."

Sekilas, yang terdengar hanya detak jarum jam dan satu-satunya gestur yang dilakukan hanyalah Kagura membawa tangannya untuk membelai rambut Sougo.

"Tapi dengan egoisnya, yang kuinginkan hanyalah kau mencintaiku. Kau berada di sisiku. Kau tertawa, dan aku bersumpah itu adalah satu-satunya tawa yang kusukai di seluruh jagat raya. Aku ingin bangun di pagi hari dan kau ada di sisiku. Aku ingin kau ada di dapurku, memasak untuk sarapan dan sebagainya. Aku ingin kau di hidupku. Jadi,"

Sougo melepaskan diri dan kembali menatap Kagura. Dalam dan intens.

"…Menikahlah denganku."

Di tengah malam. Di saat mereka berdua sudah lelah dan bahkan belum sempat mandi.

Dari sekian banyak tempat indah nan romantis yang bisa digunakan untuk melamar, Sougo memilih tempat ini, unit apartemen sederhana mereka, tanpa cokelat, tanpa bunga, tanpa lampu-lampu indah.

Meski demikian, Kagura melompat ke arah Sougo dan memeluknya erat.

"…Benar sekali, Sadis. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa diriku."

Sougo tersenyum.

Ini sudah cukup baik untuk mereka.

.

* * *

.

 **~Fin.**

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Glosarium**

 _ **Christmas Cake:**_ Perempuan di Jepang, kalau belum nikah sampai umur 25, disebutnya Christmas Cake. Karena mereka dianggep bagus cuma sampai ulangtahun yang ke-25. Tapi kalau sekarang sih udah nggak gitu lagi. Di sini anggep aja ya stereotipe ini masih berlaku www

* * *

 **a/n:**

halo, gais, lama ga ketemu. /krik/

akhirnya satu dari sekian banyak wip selesai. yippe. plis jangan buru author sampah ini karena sudah menistai okikagu jadi oocnya tingkat dewa dan fik ini entah kenapa jadi super klise. iya, maki aja saya gpp kok. /maso

dapet inspirasi awalnya karena ngubek mp3 lama dan nemu lagunya Bryan McKnight yang Marry Your Daughter—trus saya kepikiran gimana kalo sougo nyanyi ini depan umibouzu dan sebagainya— /y/ trus pas ngeplot entah kenapa jadi beda. trus akhirnya malah jadi gini dan berkat itu saya harus muter lagu2 romance berkali2 demi dapet feelnya :")) judulnya diambil dari lagu owl city, iya, karena bagus padahal gada hubungan sama isinya /srhlu

akhir kata, thanks for reading! yang mau maki silakan ripiu, yang mau ngeflame silakan ripiu, yang mau datengin rumah saya juga silakan ripiu. saya cinta semua review apapun bentuknya. /nyet

* * *

 **Regards,**

 **Yonaka Alice**


End file.
